


Not So Close

by SolarArmageddon



Series: July, July [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fist Fights, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Underage Smoking, for now, they're just bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Eric Cartman is a dick, everyone knows this.





	Not So Close

**Author's Note:**

> hey look its another old crenny fic of mine this is from like the beginning of 2017 its ancient but I enjoyed writing it when I did so I thought id go over it and edit a bit then post it since I'm in a crenny mood atm  
> its kinda short too lmao sorry

His combat boots crunched the snow underneath them, dried dirt and blood left in his footprints as he walked shakily, wavering ever so slightly. He had just intended to talk things over with the fat fuck otherwise known as Eric Cartman, tell him to lay off Butters and stop hurting the kid. Things had ended differently.

Hopping the fence to the Tucker residence was tricky. His hands were sensitive and torn up from what little fight Eric was able to put up, but he managed getting over it and into Craig's window in a matter of minutes. 

The noirette was up, T.V. providing a dim light that shown the boys skin, paler than usual as he sat at the edge of his bed. A cigarette hung loosely from his chapped lips, half gone already.

Snatching the cigarette from the boys lips, Kenny kicked off his boots, draping himself over his best friend gently. His arms wrapped around the boy's thin waist as he carefully placed the cigarette between lips, inhaling deeply.

"You made sure he wasn't dead, right?" Craig asked, his nasally voice breaking the silence and thick atmosphere of discomfort and worry that accompanied it.

"Of course, I'm not stupid enough to  _ not _ check." Kenny muttered resting his forehead against the raven's left shoulder. Craig’s nodded slightly, hand reaching up to grip at his tattered sleeve for a few seconds.

Nudging him off slightly, Craig turned towards the blonde, pulling him closer by his parka. He scanned over the boy's face, gold eyes meeting the nervous blue orbs which told a completely different story than his body language. Kenny was anxious. He didn't know why he decided today was a good day to beat the shit out of Cartman. They had been friends for 17 years and he hadn't ever done it, rarely thought about it either, but he just sort of...snapped.

Pushing back the hood of Kenny's parka, he tilted the boys head left, then right with his index finger. Removing his finger he ran a hand down the boys front gently before Kenny grabbed his friends hand. Noticing the bleeding knuckles, Craig grimaced, tugging on the boys fingers.

"C'mon, Ken. Let's get your hands cleaned up," Craig said, standing weakly. He was shaken up by the events Kenny had retold to him over the phone as he walked to his house.

The blonde had never been violent, especially not with people he had seemingly been close with at some point. Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick- once a pair that everyone had expected to stick together and the best of friends forever- had apparently been not as close as most people thought. At least, not as close as Kenny and Butters had became, seeing as how the only reason this happened was because Eric wouldn't stop shitting on Butters.

Dragging the blonde into his bathroom as quietly as possible, he turned on the lights and started grabbing things off of the bathroom's shelf. He intends to clean and dress the boy's wounds.

Kenny climbed onto the sink counter, tucking his legs under him.

"Gimme your hands." Craig said, holding up a bottle of peroxide, a few cotton balls and some kids band aids. Kenny relaxed slightly, snorting at the colorful band aids with little cartoon designs. He grabbed the box and looked them over, smiling widely. Craig rolled his eyes, pulling one of the blonde boy's hands to his chest.

"This'll hurt," Craig muttered, dumping the peroxide onto a cotton ball. Kenny nodded, pulling out a few band aids he found cute enough to have to wear around for a few days. 

Craig patted the cotton ball on the broken skin gently, feeling the way Kenny tugged away slightly as he held his hand firmly.

"Don't pull away, asshat," He scoffed.

"Sorry!" He squeaked, stretching out his fingers as a sign to Craig that he could continue, and he did. Rubbing off the blood from the broken skin gently, Kenny started talking on about something random and everything else that happened before the conversation was forgotten until the next morning.

 


End file.
